


Flicker

by crystalgays



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, GAY ALIEN ROCKS BEING CUTE, Steven is a precious cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalgays/pseuds/crystalgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Post Joy Ride.</i> While it isn’t Steven’s birthday, Garnet decides an early gift doesn’t hurt. She realizes Steven hasn’t been able to have much fun for the past few days. Given the recent events of everything, Steven deserves to have a day where he doesn’t have to worry about other gems invading Earth. </p><p><b>EDIT:</b> I apologize in advance for any spelling and/or grammatical errors. It’s almost 6 a.m. and I don’t have the energy to proof read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while ago I received an Anon ask about me ever writing a fluffy Ruby/Sapphire. Well, here it is! With an additional package of Steven being a precious cinnamon roll too good for this world. 
> 
> Also, I have the fanfiction set up where it’s sort of split in scenes? I hope that makes sense. I had so many ideas, and it was too hard to just choose one of them.

“Oh, Steven is going to be so surprised!” Pearl exclaimed with her hands clasped together with a wide grin.

“Gee, Pearl,” Amethyst shook her head with a small grin. “Try not to ruin it with your big mouth.”

Pearl paid no mind to Amethyst, turning her attention on the two gems who were seated on the couch. “Now, make sure to avoid the tea cups. No matter what Steven says.” She warned, unclasping her hands to point an index finger in the air as if to emphasize her point. “The last time we went –” before Pearl could finish the sound of the front door slamming against the wall caught everyone’s attention.

“Hey, guys! What are –” Steven’s eyes grew wide with a slow smile stretching across his face. “Ruby! Sapphire!” He raced over to the couch, tackling both gems on the couch. His stubby arms wrapped around the two short gems who returned the embrace despite the awkward position.

“Hey, Steven –” Ruby managed to say, giving a small pat on Steven’s back. “I know we planned this for your birthday, but we thought why not now?”

Sapphire nodded in agreement while Steven finally pulled away with an easy smile. He shifted his position to sit in between Ruby and Sapphire, glancing between both gems with uncontained excitement. “Really? That’s so cool! So… what are we gonna do?” His head tilted to the side with child-like innocence.

“Well,” Pearl walked toward the couch, sitting on the edge of the coffee table with a certain air of elegance. “We still need to take care of the spaceship parts. So, Amethyst and I –”

“We’re stuck cleaning while you and the G-squad get to mess around.” Amethyst interrupted with a playful smirk. “I suggest you guys get out of here before Pearl starts talkin’ yer ears to deaf.”

“Amethyst!”

“What?! I’m just sayin’!”

Taking Amethyst’s advice, Sapphire slipped her hand into Steven’s while glancing at Ruby who nodded it was probably best they get out of there now. The three left the house – going unnoticed since Pearl and Amethyst promptly began arguing – Sapphire only seemed amuse by it as Ruby made a comment about why they still had a long way to fuse properly. As they walked down the beach, Steven couldn’t help but stare at Ruby and Sapphire with a certain awe. It was still a surprise to find out Garnet was a fusion, but he guessed it all made sense.

When the three of them arrived on the boardwalk, Steven stepped in front of the group with a playful smile. “Okay, so what should we do first? There’s  _tons_ of stuff to do in Beach City! We could play at the arcade, try some awesome food, and ride on cool rollercoasters…” Steven listed each activity with his fingers, talking with such animation it left Ruby and Sapphire a little overwhelmed from it all.

“Steven,” Sapphire said with a soft voice. “What do  _you_  want to do first?”

“Oh,” Steven paused with his index finger and thumb pressed against his chin in a thoughtful expression. “Well, we could play at the arcade first! Then, we can figure out the rest as we go!” He gave a firm nod, turning around to head in direction of the arcade. “But no Meat Beat Mania!” His index finger wagged in the air, glancing at Ruby and Sapphire who only seemed to smile innocently. 

Stepping into the arcade, Ruby and Sapphire were in awe. While they had seen it before, it was very different from their own perspectives instead of Garnet’s. They ventured further into the arcade never seeming to stray from each other. Steven first showed them skee-ball which had three convenient rows available.

“Oh, yeah! I remember seeing Amethyst play this!” Ruby exclaimed, snatching a ball and reeling her arm back as she aimed at the top hole with the highest score. “Watch this, Sapphire!”

“Wait, Ruby –” of course, Steven was too late.

Ruby threw the ball as it hit the back with a resonating sound. Surprisingly, it didn’t recoil and instead fell into the lowest score hole which was ten. Frowning slightly, Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Steven expectantly. “What’s the big idea?”

“You’re not supposed to throw it. You have to roll it, see,” Steven picked up a ball and rolled it with enough power for it to land in the thirty score hole. “It’s easy!”

“Winner! Winner! Winner!” A robotic voice announced. The headboard on top of one of the skee-balls flashed as tickets began to dispense in long rows in front of Sapphire.

“This is fun.” She said with a sweet smile, holding a ball and rolling it with a gentleness that made it seem impossible to reach the highest score hole, but it did. “What game should we play next?”

Both Ruby and Steven were stunned silence, but Steven was the first to smile and laugh while Ruby pouted with a soft blush. They continued to several different games in the arcade. Sapphire was oddly good at playing every game much to Ruby’s frustration. Of course, she was soothed after a chaste kiss to her cheek.

* * *

 

“Here’s your pizza, Steven.” Kiki said with an easy smile as she placed the tray in the center of the table. “Who’re your new friends?”

“Oh! This is Ruby!” Steven gestured his hands to Ruby who was sniffing at the Pizza curiously before moving over to Sapphire who was giggling at Ruby. “And this is Sapphire.” Both gems turned their attention to Kiki, giving a polite wave and then turning their attention back on the pepperoni pizza.

“Nice to meet you all.” Kiki couldn’t help but feel Steven’s friends who were oddly familiar to her. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why that was, but she quickly dismissed it and headed back to the cash register.  

Steven didn’t waste time to grab a slice of pizza and munch on it. He hummed in approval, glancing at Ruby and Sapphire who seemed uncertain about eating Earth food. Speaking of which… he never really seen Garnet eat food before. “You guys should try some! It’s really good!”

The two glanced at each other before Ruby picked up a slice of pizza and took a tentative bite. She chewed slowly, her eyes widening in surprise at the sudden burst of flavors. “Wow, this is good!” Without hesitation, Ruby began to devour the pizza… messily. “C’mon, Sapphire! Try it!” She said with her mouth full which made Sapphire pull a face, but…

Ruby was giving her a face too. It was very akin to what humans called a “puppy” face. Her soft lips pursed together in a thin frown before leaning forward and taking a small bite. Ruby and Steven watched Sapphire carefully, waiting for her reaction.

“It’s okay.” Sapphire announced after a moment. She snatched Ruby’s pizza wordlessly and began eating it. Of course, Ruby loved Sapphire, but…

“Sapphire! C’mon! Get your own slice!”

* * *

 

As the sun began to descend and brush against the ocean, Steven decided the perfect way to end a perfect day was a ride on the Ferris wheel. To no surprise, they were able to fit together in a single seat. Steven sat in between Ruby and Sapphire who didn’t seem to mind at all. Pulling the bar down, Steven vibrated in excitement glancing at Ruby and Sapphire. “You’re going to love this!”

The Ferris wheel started up with a slight jerk but it began to move smoothly. The three sat down in comfortable silence watching the sunset. The sky was painted in an array of soft pink, yellow, and orange while the waves met the shore in gentle strokes.

Beach City looked so peaceful.

Steven sighed softly with a smile. He loved his home. He loved his friends. He loved his family.

“So, what do you guys think –” Steven stopped short at the sight of Ruby and Sapphire who were also captivated by the beautiful scenery. Their eyes seemed fixated on the temple statue who seemed even more beautiful with the touch of the sunset. What caught Steven’s attention though… was the subtle brush of Ruby’s fingers against Sapphire’s, and he didn’t they really noticed.

Garnet was really made out of love.

* * *

 

It wasn’t before Steven and Ruby and Sapphire were on their way home. Thankfully, it was summer so there was just enough of sun to spare before it became dark. They didn’t want to worry Pearl after all.

As they walked down the beach in comfortable silence, Steven could help but ask a question that had been on his mind. “Uh, Ruby,” he said with a hesitant expression. “Did you… Did you know my mom?” He knew it was a silly question because they probably did, but… still.

Ruby glanced Steven with a taken back expression. She lowered arms from behind her head, a sudden solemn expression falling on her face. Before she could answer, Sapphire spoke up with a gentle smile.

“Your mother was a wonderful person, Steven.” Sapphire tilted her head up to the clear skies above them. “If it weren’t for her I would have never met Ruby.” Her expression softened considerably, a soft hint of color rising on her cheeks. “Or the Crystal Gems  _and_ you.”

“Yeah,” Ruby chimed with a sheepish smile. “Your mom was strong, too! I never seen a gem who was so courageous!” Her fingers curled into small fists. “But also… so kind. You’re definitely a lot like her, Steven.”

When they didn’t hear a response from Steven, both, Ruby and Sapphire, glanced behind them to see Steven who was teary-eyed as he tried to wipe his tears with the edge of his shirt. “Steven, are you okay?” Ruby asked with a small frown.

“Y-Yeah, I just got, uh… sand in my eyes.” Steven mumbled with his hands working furiously to wipe away the tears. To his surprise he was lifted off the ground and embraced by familiar pair of gem embedded hands. “Garnet!”

“We love you, Steven. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Ah, jeez… There’s more sand in my eyes…” Steven said with a soft laugh.

Garnet smiled, her hand reaching out to wipe the stray tears from Steven’s face before setting him down on the ground. They returned home to rest of their family to find Pearl and Amethyst actually getting along with each other for once. While he was able to pretend everything was alright for the moment…

Steven knew he had to protect his family, his friends, and his home.

No matter what.


End file.
